The Great and Powerful Magician Lord Pony
by Kanmeros
Summary: This is a crossover of MLP and the arcade game Magician Lord.  Trixie finds herself in a different world and must embark on a journey to retrieve a magical tome of seven.  Will her boastful attitude prevent her from achieving success?


THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MAGICIAN LORD PONY

By

RedDragonKan

In a land of fantasy, where humans dare not tread, there exists a castle whose owner stole the mystical books of ancient magic and intends to resurrect a powerful demon that he intends to use to conquer this magical realm. But for every villain that dares to tip the balance of life, a hero surfaces to defy him, and thus...the adventure begins.

A flash of light sparked on a bridge of the castle, it manifested as a young blue-hued unicorn mare, with a cape and wizard's hat covered in stars and planets, her clothes simple, the same color of her coat. She opened her eyes and examined her sorroundings. Nothing seemed to be familiar to her and to make things interesting, she noticed that she was not in fact, quadruped at all, she examined her limbs, hands replaced hoofs, legs longer than what she used to have. She blinked.

"What the hay...?"

Before she could the situation she was in, she heard screams and laughter in front of her as imps materialised drawing swords in their skeletal hands. The imps charged at her with murderous intent, swinging said blades in the air as their eyeless sockets shined in red. The Magician Pony reacted swiftly and without thinking, sending bolts of blue energy at the foes and watching as they exploded in a mist of red smoke. She was pleased with her skills at this. A smirk appeared in her face as she turned around to find a way out of this newfound place she was in. As soon as she tried to walk away however, she heard a voice in her head.

_Trixie..._

"What? Who's there? How do you know the name of the Great and Power-"

_No time child...you must go into that castle and retrieve the magical tomes that were stolen. This world now is in your hands...GO! Save our world!_

With a sigh, Trixie turned back to face the structure the mysterious voice was talking about. If THAT was a castle, she wondered what normal buildings in this strange world would look like. She walked towards it, imps reappearing and charing her anew. With a flashy display, she sent forth bolts of magic at them, one by one they dissapeared in a similar fashion. She found this way too easy to achieve, surely the quest ahead would bne easy as pie.

"Pie...why did I think of pie?"

As she walked on the bridge to the peculiar looking castle, she noticed her sorroundings and saw floating obelisks in the sky, with little dirt on the bottom. She also noticed the more she neared the structure, the more it seemed to resemble a garden of sorts, trunks of trees hanging everywhere and odd-looking plants sprouting along. As soon as she stepped inside the gate, a humongous imp rushed at her. Trixie set a series of bolts at it, but it seemed to bounce off as it got hit. Suddenly the beast extended one of its clawed arms at her, trying to snatch her. Trixie rolled ot the side before being caught and send more bolts at the larger imp. After a few more hits, it also exploded in a puff of red mist, leaving nothing behind of its presence. Once she stepped into higher ground, odd-looking birds popped from the floor and extended their wings, lighting trying to zap her from their beaks. Trixie dodged them as fast as she could, sending her own bolts at them in retalation. Soon enough, they all vanished, leaving the path open to continue her quest.

Trixie climbed up one of the stairs at the end of the hallway, dodging more foes and getting rid of them as soon as she muster. Boulders hung in chains threatened to crush her, while flying creatures spewed pellets of energy at her. Trixie realised that the more she ventured into this place, the more difficult it was to dodge and to attack everything that was being thrown at her, but she still managed. She avoided one of the spiky balls as she slid down a ladder. Soon, she was met with a new kind of enemy. A bunch of humanoids sat in front of a gate, and as soon as they noticed her, they got up and lurched at her moaning in incoherent manner. Trixie kept shooting her bolts at them but realised that there were tioo many of them for her alone.

"Horseapples...just when I though I was getting the advantage."

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of her and a small chest formed. Looking at the zombie-like creatures who were yet not near her, she chanced the opportunity to open said chest. A small black orb popped out along with some silver coins. Trixie blinked at it, not knowing what she should do with it in a time like this.

_Touch it...it will help you with these fiends..._

"Well, alright, but if this is a sad attempt at a joke, I WILL find you and-"

As soon as she touched it, she was envelpoed by more orbs of magic and felt her physical form change. When the orbs dissapeared, she looked at herself again, instead of the blue hands she just had, clawed talons covered in red scales were visible. She looked at her body and she noticed that the scales were covered entirely, complete with black armor covering her chest and hips. She looked at the zombies who were growing near, and tried to use her hands to send more bolts, but found that nothing happened. Trixie panicked and tried to think how to do away with the fiends.

"Yeah, thanks a lot voice, now what the hay am I supposed to do?"

_Exhale..._

"Beg pardon?"

_Use your newfound power from within you, and exhale the flames at the enemy..._

"Ooookay, this must be good..."

Trixie took a large gulp of air, filling her lungs and letting it rest for a while. She then exhaled and was surprised to find out that she was breathing fire at the oncoming group of pale beings. As soon as the flames engulfed them, they all exploded in similar fashion, not even leaving their charred remains behind. At this, Trixie was highly pleased. She then walked on her taloned feet and decided to enter the gate, since it was the only thing that she realised would make her advance on this weird world. She ended up in another section of the castle, this time with more of the zombies and a few imps trying to rush her. Trixie breathed fire at them, making them dissapear and clearing the way for her to advance. Although she liked being this dragon-like creaturer, she found out that her flames were short ranged, and if she found more enemies that could fly or difficult to hit without being dangerously close to them, she would need to get back to her original form...and fast. As expected, she found later in the dungeon like room that there were more flying enemies and imps trying to slice her up. Imps were not a problem, but she had to dodge the flying foes without being able to fight back. She was getting tired of this rather quickly.

"Um...voice? Any chance you can make things easier for little ol' me? I promise to buy you a HUGE cake if you do..."

As if she was heard, another chest popped into existence. She quickly opened it and another orb with more coins and a small chalice came out. She ignored the treasure and touched the orb. Again she was covered in orbs and when they dissapeared, she was now transformed into a different form. She looked at herself and noticed that she was covered in dark blue garments, along with a mask on her face that covered most of it except her eyes.

"I'm...a ninja now? This is getting quite weird for me, but oh well..."

She tried her hand at shooting at the flying menaces and found out that she could shoot magical shuriken at them with deadly accuracy. She laughed under her mask and went wild shooting at anything that moved while her nimble feet ran through the place. Soon, she found yet another gate and opened it, walking through and finding herself in another chamber different from the place she was just in. She noticed an engraving on the wall but soon ignored it as she noticed another imp-looking foe with a sword and a shield laughing maniacally and running towards her.

"Great, it seems these things don't know when to quit. Away with you!"

She shot a series of shuriken at it, but the foe kept its shield up, deflecting everything she threw at it. It soon caught up to her and tried to slice her midsection with his blade. Trixie gasped and jumped out of the way before it connected and then noticed the imp jumping backwards, laughing as it did so. Trixie narrowed her eyes and took the short time she knew it was vulnerable, sending shuriken at its bare body as the imp didn't bother to shield itself when it jumped backwards. The imp flinched but landed upright, and charged again. Once more, Trixie dodged the attack, the blade almost cutting her throat a the fiend got better at its attacks. She hit him when he jumped away, aiming at the unprotected parts of its body until it finally exploded. Trixie drew a breath of relief under her mask and kneeled down to rest her tired legs from running all about the place. Before she decided what to do next, a tunnel of light appeared above her, and then she was envelpoed in darkness. Trixie found herself on a floating pedestal, she could not make her sorroundings as it was too dark to see. Then, a human appeared above her. He was quite tall, dressed in extensive blue and golden robes. His face had a short looking brown mane and facial hair was around his mouth and chin. His black eyes glared at her from above.

"Who in Equestria are you?" she asked, "You sure don't look as anything I've encountered so far..."

"Silence heathen!" He exclaimed, his voice filling the empty darkness. "Face now the wrath of God!"

"The what? And how dare you calling the Great and Powerful Trixie a heathen? I will have you know I am very-"

Another flash of light and she was found in a closed chamber. Trixie had little time to react when she felt the ground tremble beneath her. As soon as she tried to gain her composure, a stalactite fell in front of her, almost crushing her body. She looked up and noticed there were several of them shaking and falling down. Trixie moved around to avoid them, which was growing to be a difficult task until they suddenly stopped falling. She took a breather and looked at heer sorroundings. She noticed several windows on either side of the platform she was standing on, and when she looked behind her, there were no gate or anything that would help her rget out. When she thought of what options she had in case the ceiling decided to rain down on her again, she looked in front of her, noticing a weird looking pink mound exposed from the wall. All of the sudden said mound shook and opened from the middle, revealing a grotesque eye covered in tendrils. Trixie made a face but was not prepared when the thing shot a series of red bolts at her, taking a hit by surprise. An amount of orbs circled her again and when they dissapeared, she was reverted to her original, magician form.

"Aw great, just when I was enjoying being a deadly ninja...whoa!"

She dodged another turn of stalactites around her. For a few moments more, she endured the troublesome sharpened dangers falling on her. Just as before, when it stopped, the wall once again opened up to reveal the grotesque eye and shot a barrage of fireballs ast her once more. Trixie moved aside to dodge most of them, but one caught her in the chest. Doubling over, she glared at the monster on the wall.

"Augh! You miserable eyeball! That STUNG!" patting herself to put out the residual flames, Trixie then shot a series of bolts back at the eye before it closed again. The monster upon being hit, groaned in pain as it shut again. Trixie gave a victorious smile.

"So that's your weakspot...pretty predictable."

Once again she dodged the falling projectiles from above, and again, dodged the shots from the eye as she countered with bolts from her own, hitting it as it was closing and retreating away. It was like this for several minutes until the creature on the wall couldn't take any more hits and it started shaking. It soon exploded and the smoke diminished the fiend back into nothing, leaving a trail of golden dust as it dissapeared. Trixie gave a shout of triumph, only to hold her chest as it seared in pain. If anything, she guessed she wouldn't be able to take another shot from that thing. Still, she righted herself and placed her hands on her hips. She began looking for a way out now that she dealt with the danger at hand. Just when she was about to give up, another pillar of light enveloped her, and teleported out of the room. Trixie appeared in another room within the castle, but this time, there were no enemies in sight. Trixie noticed a floating book on top of a pedestal.

_That's it! _the voice announced _you did it! You were able to recollect one of the seven tomes within this castle. Now pick it up and keep it safe until you find another one. _

"Well then..let's see what's this about."

Trixie walked over to the book and reached out to it. The book stopped floating once it was held in her hands. It looked pretty simple, just a blue hardcover with no letters embedded on it. Trixie's curiosity led her to open it and inspect what was inside. Her eyes bulged as she read the contents.

"This...this is what I've been looking for! If this is one of seven, I can finally get my revenge on those pesky little-"

Suddenly, everything went dark and Trixie felt a pull to another place. Her screams echoed in the darkness as she vanished.

Trixie's eyes opened with a start. She found herself holding nothing with her hoofs extended. Looking at them she waved them around, noticing she was no longer holding the book. She looked around and noticed she was now inside her own stagecoach, on her bed. She groaned and placed her hooves on her face.

"Oh, of course...a dream. I miss having hands."

With a heavy sigh, she got out bed and went straight to the tiny cupboard to get something to eat. At least she had enough bits to buy provisions at the last town she performed. Rummaging trough the shelf, she heard a knock on the door. With a roll of her eyes, she walked towards the sole door in her stagecoach, and opened the door. She looked straight at a grey pegasus, one eye looking at her while the other was aimed elsewhere. Trixie exclaimed at this, but then regained her composure as the pegasus extended a package with her hooves.

"Package delivering. Signage please."

Trixie levitated the package inside her stagecoach while the mail pegasus held a clipboard with a quill strapped on it. Trixie signed the document with her magic and then placed the quill back in place. The mail pegasus saluted and flew away. Closing the door, Trixie looked at the package resting on a small table. She raised an eyebrow and began opening it up magically. After it was opened, she peered inside to find a familiar blue book inside. One with no lettering on the front. Trixie gasped.

"This couldn't be...could it?"

She levitated the book and placed it close to her face, opening it up and inspecting its contents. Trixie closed it quickly with a wide eyed look on her face...then her expression changed to that of a malicious grin, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yes...Trixie _will _have her revenge...excellent."

THE END...?


End file.
